


Happy Birthday, Blake

by SereneJourney



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, No enabler, Polyamory, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneJourney/pseuds/SereneJourney
Summary: A sneak-peek at the universe I'm writing:The beginning of Blake's birthday celebrations, with her three girlfriends.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Happy Birthday, Blake

Green-tinged sunlight, filtered through the canopy above the skylight, gently brings Blake to wakefulness.  _ Did I fall asleep on the couch? _ Opening her eyes, squinting against the brightness, Blake is able to make out the rest of the living room.

Ruby, also asleep, is laid in one of the chairs across from her.  _ Why is  _ she _ in here? _ Blake shifts, knocking the book beside her down onto the floor with a dull  _ thud _ . She sits up, stretching out the painful kinks and aches that come with sleeping in such an awkward position.

“Oh, Blake, you’re up.” Weiss’s voice comes from surprisingly close behind her. Blake turns to see Weiss immediately behind the couch, leaning over the back of it. “Didn’t expect you to wake until Ruby started making noise.”

“Mm, back hurts and it’s bright.” Blake stretches again before standing and meeting Weiss halfway around the couch. “Morning.” She wraps her arms around Weiss’s shoulders, presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“Good morning to you as well, Blake.” Weiss giggles when Blake’s tail winds around her waist. “You’re very cuddly this morning.”

“You’ve been working a lot. Missed you.”

“Yes, well, you’ve got me all day today. I do need to wake up our other two, though, so you’ll have to let go at some point.” Blake hums in response, not moving to detach herself from Weiss at all. “Though I suppose I could stand to be here a little longer.”

After several more seconds, Blake relents. “You’re right. Ruby didn’t sleep in her room, she’ll sleep all day if nobody wakes her.”

“What do- oh. I didn’t even see her there. When did that happen? I could’ve sworn she came to bed last night.” Weiss leads Blake over to the sleeping brunette. “Ruby?”

“C’mon, Weiss. You've been dating Ruby longer than I have, you should know how to get her up.” Blake reaches over and rips the blanket off of Ruby in one clean motion.

“I know it  _ works _ , but I don’t like to be mean to her.” Weiss sits on the ground next to the chair, looking at Ruby with a distinct fondness in her eyes. “I owe her a lot.”

Before Blake has a chance to respond, Ruby’s eyes flutter open. “Oh. Morning, Weiss.” She sleepily reaches out and pulls Weiss in for a gentle kiss. Blake winds her tail around Ruby’s ankle, gently alerting her youngest girlfriend to her presence. To her surprise, Ruby actually looks shocked for a moment before (almost literally) jumping out of her chair.

“Blake! Happy birthday!” She tackles Blake in a rib-crushing hug that only Yang could match.

“Oh? Is that today?” Blake smiles and kisses Ruby on the nose. “Thank you. Is that why you’re home, Weiss?”

“Well, yes. I’ve been taking Ruby’s birthday off since I started back at the SDC. It’s only fair. You two have your moment, I’ll go get Yang.” Weiss turns and walks further into the house, towards one of the bedrooms.

Ruby yawns, burying her face in Blake’s neck as she does. “Still sleepy?”

“Mhm. I tried to stay up so I could be the first one to say happy birthday to you.”

“Well, you still succeeded. Though I think Weiss may have let you.” Blake leans down, lifts Ruby’s face enough to kiss her. “Thank you, regardless.”

Yang and Weiss return, hand in hand, moments later. “Good morning, Blakey.” Yang still looks exhausted.

“Did we mess up your sleep schedule?” Blake expertly extracts herself from Ruby’s crushing grip and makes her way over to Yang.

Yang stifles a yawn, then smiles sheepishly. “Maybe a little bit. I’ll be okay. It’ll just be a few more minutes before I’m really awake.”

Blake reaches out, grabs Yang’s free hand, and walks closer. “Sorry, Yang.” She presses a kiss to Yang’s cheek before she wraps Yang in a hug.

“It’s fine, really.” Yang wraps her arm around Blake’s shoulders, metal cool to the touch. “Happy birthday, Blakey.” Then she leans down and kisses Blake. “C’mon, I’ll cook breakfast. You want pancakes?”

“Yeah!”

“Not you, Ruby.”

“Pancakes sound lovely, Yang.” Yang and Ruby make their way to the kitchen, leaving Weiss and Blake alone once more.

“We really got lucky, didn’t we?”

“Luckier than I could’ve ever imagined.” Blake wraps her tail around Weiss’s wrist, pulling her in for her own kiss. “I keep expecting to wake up.”

“You’re a giant sap. Come on, they won’t save any for us if we wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is a sneak peek at the AU I'm writing. The AU and stories within them are much more serious, but I couldn't resist the urge to write some super fluffy polyam stuff for Blake's birthday.
> 
> (Oh, and Blake is trans in this AU <3)
> 
> And, for those of you who read my other stories (I'm so sorry), I won't be posting anything about them until the full stories are completed. No more abandoned works from me, I promise!
> 
> (Anyone who reads after 1/21/2021, I made a small patch because I realized I mistyped something and created a plot hole in the full story. It's relatively minor, but I felt like I needed to fix it. Sorry~)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> -Jess


End file.
